


Love In Waves

by DarknessBehindTheBlue32



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Beach Sex, Domestic Violence, Drama & Romance, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, Sea Monsters, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessBehindTheBlue32/pseuds/DarknessBehindTheBlue32
Summary: Remington is in an abusive marriage with a fisherman and after a chance meeting with a gorgeous stranger, he finds himself in the arms of someone he never would have dreamed of.
Relationships: Andy Biersack/Remington Leith
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is short. Been busy with work and family. Stay safe out there, everyone!

A lone figure walked along the shoreline of the beach in the moonlit night. Only two sounds were heard from there. The gentle waves rolling onto the sandy shore and retrieving back to the sea and the soft sobbing from the figure. The figure was Remington Leith and he was crying for himself **again.** He did this every night and the residents of the fishing town he lived in knows why. 

Remington was born in the village near the port and he was known for always being happy and having such unbelievable positivity towards everything and everyone. 

That is, until he got married.

Remington was married to a fisherman by the name of Barnstorm. They lived in a rickety old shack near the beach. He wasn’t much of a fisherman and he spends every bit of money they had on booze and gambling. 

He abused Remington on a daily basis for so many petty reasons. He was always covered with bruises and cuts. He used to cover them from the neighbors but it got harder when he gotten more and more each day. Barnstorm always yelled and screamed at Remington for one thing and another. It had been too long since the residents saw him smile or laugh after he got married.

Remington was sporting fresh bruises and a bloody lip right now. Barnstorm clobbered him this evening before dinner. It was for what happened this afternoon. Remington was shopping for supper at the grocery shop. Remington was minding his own business and headed to the shopkeeper. He was so lost in his own world that he crashed into another person as he approached the clerk’s counter, dropping both his and the stranger’s items. 

“I’m so sorry!” Remington apologized as he bent down to pick up his items. He looked up at the person he bumped into and felt a lump in his throat. 

The man was so beautiful in Remington’s eyes. Dark longish hair in a strange shaved side mullet (this is 2013 Andy), mesmerizing blue eyes, tender pink lips, and a soul shining smile. He was wearing dark clothing and he had a strange black diesel punk coat hanging around his shoulders. 

“Hey, it’s okay. No harm done,” the beautiful stranger said in a smooth and sexy voice that made Remington secretly melt as he kneeled down and helped pick up the rest of the stuff. He extended his hand to help Remington up. He took it and stared into the man’s eyes as he slowly rose up with him. 

“Do you live around here?” the stranger asked. 

Remington nodded, “Yes. My name is Remington.” 

The stranger smiled, “I’m Andy. I come here from time to time.” 

Remington fought the urge to blush as he let Andy put his items on the counter. He watched him waiting patiently as the shopkeeper was loading the groceries into Andy’s bag. He was on the counter first but for someone as handsome and kind as this gentleman, he was willing to wait after him.

While he was waiting, he saw Andy’s coat fall off his shoulders and landed on the floor. Andy was too preoccupied to notice, giving Remington an opportunity to pick it up and stuff it into his knapsack. He could take it and sell it for a good amount of money. He picked it up but Remington refused to steal the lovely coat. Once Andy was finished with his purchases, Remington tapped his shoulder and held up the coat, “You dropped this.”

Andy turned his head and saw Remington holding his coat. His eyes widened and he didn’t utter a word. He took the coat and stared at Remington for a moment. Remington was confused at this and then Andy gave him a heartwarming smile, “Thank you, Remington. I’ll see you around.”

Remington watched him go and felt his heart breaking from longing. He had a good feeling that he wasn’t going to see Andy again after today and regretted to stall some more time with him. Remington sighed and headed home. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rather violent evening, Remington meets Andy again and finds out a major secret about him

Once he set foot inside of the house that evening, that was when his latest beating started from Barnstorm. 

The reasons? He was across the street, coming from work and saw Remington from the shop window. Reason Number 1: He was late on making supper. Barnstorm made it perfectly (and savagely) clear that Remington was to have dinner hot and ready for him when he returned home. Reason Number 2: He was paying attention to another guy other than him. Friend, neighbor or stranger, Remington was not to speak to any man he didn’t know or liked. Reason Number 3: He failed to steal the expensive coat that the guy dropped on the floor. He knew that kind of jacket would be worth a lot of money and Remington had a golden opportunity to snatch it away without the guy noticing.

Remington cried and pleaded for him to stop hurting him but that it only made Barnstorm hit him even harder. After he was through, he threw Remington’s battered form onto the hard wood floor and ordered him to cook supper before he turned him into a bloody heap of nothing. He kicked his stomach one last time to emphasize his threat. 

Remington cooked supper through his pain and didn’t say another word. He ate in silence while Barnstorm prattle about how he almost won a $600 card game. He listened to the story carefully. Not because he cared but so he would not get beaten for not listening. Again.

Once Barnstorm ate and fell asleep on his chair, Remington hobbled to the washroom and treated his wounds the best he could. Then he changed into his long white nightgown and quietly left the shack and walked to the beach to get some fresh air and clear his head. He headed to the secluded spot near the rock pilings and plopped down in the sand next to a large tide pool. He peered out into the ocean, imagining that he sailing through the ocean and was going to a different place. A better place.

With someone he really liked. Andy. 

He closed his eyes and let out a soft and dissatisfied sigh. This was stupid. Wishing never got him anything.

“What’s wrong, love?” asked a familiar voice beside him. Remington turned to the side and got the shock of his life. 

There was Andy. Basking in the moonlight and lying in the tide pool beside him. He was nude from the waist up. He looked so luminous and beautiful. 

“A-Andy?” Remington stammered. “What are you doing here?” 

“Enjoying the night. Cooling off. Waiting for you to show up, darling,” Andy smiled and lifted himself up from the tide pool, revealing a pair of amphibious legs. “Now that you’re here…” 

Remington watched in awe as Andy walked over to him, kneeled down next to him, and touched his cheek. He leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss on his bloody lips. 

Remington blushed and pulled away, “What are you? A merman? A siren?” 

Andy let out a small laugh, “I’m a selkie. A seal creature that can turn human. I carry my real skin around with me when I’m in this form. My black coat is my seal skin. If a human takes it and keeps it, I have to stay with that human on the land until he returns it to me. If they returned my coat like you did this afternoon…” 

“Yes?” Remington inched closer to Andy, wishing that the gorgeous amphibious creature would kiss him again. 

Andy leaned in closer, “Then that human becomes my mate and since you returned my coat, you’re now my mate.” 

“But I’m married…” Remington began to say and trailed off when he felt Andy’s hot breath on his lips. 

His lips hovered next to Remington’s, “That dumb asshole doesn’t love you like I do and he never deserved you. He can’t satisfy you like I could.” 

“Like how?”

“Like this,” Andy whispered and pressed his lips to his in a semi-hard kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to the good stuff in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remington and Andy share an intimate session on the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! I hope you enjoy it and that you've enjoyed the story.

Remington let Andy kiss him for a few more minutes until he pulled away again. “I can’t,” he panted. “If my husband finds me here with you…” 

“He’ll what?” Andy raised an eyebrow. “Beat you again? You want to be loyal to a bottom feeding bastard who never appreciates you or any of the things you’ve done for him? Who most of the time hurts you just for the hell of it?” 

Remington turned away from him, holding back tears. He knew Andy was right and the truth of his words dug right into his wounded heart. He remained silent but tears were trailing down his cheeks.

Andy scooted closer and wrapped his arms around him, “He’s made you suffer again and again. He never knew what you’ve endured from him in your marriage. Leaving you for long periods of time during his sailing trips. Barely making enough money to survive and whatever money you do get, he spends it all on liquor and gambling.”

He tightened his embrace, “You were meant to be loved—you _are_ meant to be loved. By someone who will love and appreciate you like you should be treated. Give your love to me. Your husband doesn’t want it. I do. He won’t give it to you. I will. Let me love you, Remington. I want you to love me.”

Andy’s sweet words and declaration of love made Remington turned around to face him again with watery eyes. Andy kissed his teary eyes and his tear stained cheeks. 

Remington leans foreword and kissed Andy with every ounce of love and need in his body. Andy responded with a passionate kiss and gently laid Remington on the sand without breaking the kiss. 

When he did pull away, Andy reached down and grabbed the hem of Remington’s nightdress. With Remington’s help, Andy pulled off the nightdress and tossed it aside. Now Remington was naked beneath him and he began to feel shy. He covered the exposed lower half of himself. 

“Don’t,” Andy whispered as he gently removed Remington’s hands. “You’re so beautiful. Especially like this. Exposed. Vulnerable. Desirable.” 

Remington blushed and Andy slowly slink down to his body, leaving a trail of kisses. Remington softly moaned when Andy kissed his stomach. 

“Andy,” Remington breathed and Andy gazed up at him with eyes that wanted permission from him. Remington nodded slowly and Andy took him into his mouth. He bobbed his head and did tongue tricks around his length. Remington squirmed in the sand while entangling his hands in his dark hair. It was a very long time since he felt pleasure. 

Andy removed his mouth from Remington’s member, causing him to whimper at the loss of Andy’s warm and inviting mouth. Andy rose up and grabbed both of Remington’s legs. 

Remington knew what was about to happen and _wanted_ it to happen, but then he noticed that Andy’s legs were still scaly. “Are the scales going to scratch my legs during…?”

Andy quickly looked down at his legs and smiled, “Wait.” 

Remington watched as Andy’s amphibious legs slowly turned into human legs. Now Andy was fully human and Remington blushed at Andy’s naked beauty. Then Andy leaned and kissed him, “Ready?” 

Remington shook off his blush and nodded, “Yes. Please, Andy. Take me.” 

Andy entered Remington in one swift move and he barely hisses at the warm tightness. Remington moaned loudly as Andy kept a steady pace. He was drowning in the pleasure that Andy was giving him. Andy was enjoying being inside of him and doing everything in his power to make him feel good. 

“Oh Andy,” Remington moaned and reached up to grip his arms while Andy continue to thrust into him.

They’ve made love for a couple of hours. They moved in perfect rhythm during and both of them were getting dirty from the sand. 

Soon enough, Andy was doing his last series of thrusts while he was also rubbing Remington’s red swollen member with his hand. Both men came simultaneously, Andy in Remington and Remington onto his stomach. Andy collapsed on Remington. They were catching their breath for a few minutes and Andy suggested that they get cleaned up. 

“Sounds good,” Remington agreed. Andy stood up and picked him up bridal style. He carried him to the tide pool and they both got into the cold water. Andy began to rinse off the sand on Remington’s skin. He closed his eyes and sighed on contract. He loved the way Andy touches him. Then Andy cupped up some water in his hands and rinsed out the sand in Remington’s hair. 

Once they were clean, Andy helped Remington get dressed again. They stood up and Andy took him in his arms. Remington melted in his embrace. 

“I don’t live far from here,” Andy whispered into Remington’s hair. “Leave your husband. Come live with me. We’re meant to be together. I will never hurt you. You will be safe and loved forever.” 

Remington nodded and smiled at him, “Yes” 

**EPILOGUE**

Barnstorm found out the next morning that Remington was gone and that he packed his clothes. He found the note on the table. Remington wrote that he was leaving him for another man. Barnstorm was enraged and was prepared to find Remington after work. 

He would never be able to. 

Sadly, Barnstorm was tossed overboard from his fishing ship and drowned. The other fishermen found this to be strange. He fell overboard but as he tried to swim back to the boat, they saw him struggling in the water. Like something got a hold of him and dragged him into the water. 

Nobody believed them. Barnstorm’s death was ruled as a work related accident. 

Remington and Andy now live on the other side of the village. With Andy’s help, Remington was able to recover from his wounds. He was loved and he couldn’t be happier. The residents are very happy for them.

Preparing for their wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this wasn't a major smut scene but I hope you like it nonetheless. I will try to write more stories more often.


End file.
